


pharma doesn't like copper

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: “I DON’T EVEN LIKE COPPER!” Pharma’s shrill voice echoed out through the speakers, startling the medic enough that he almost dropped his data-pad“YOU CAN’T MAKE ME! I TRY TO BE A GOOD SUPERIOR OFFICER, I TRY, I REALLY TRY! I TRY TO LISTENAND TRY TO UNDERSTAND YOUR HABITS, I TRY TO UNDERSTAND THIS SLAG! I CAN’T DO IT!”





	pharma doesn't like copper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/gifts).



> [based on this goddamn masterpiece *volume warning towards the end*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfxMcfhy06w)

When First-Aid pressed ‘ _play_ ’ on the video, he was greeted with the sight of Ambulon’s drowsy grin and what he only assumed was some time of system-safe cygar. With dimmed yellow optics, First-Aid assumed the video was taken shortly after Ambulon woke from recharge. The mech on the screen dropped his jaws enough for (what appeared to be) smoke to spiral down his chin-guard before the video cut to him quickly approaching Pharma with the device

“Hit it,” he crooned, that smooth voice echoing from the data-pad as on-screen Pharma turned around with a flickering wing, confusion in his optics until they landed on the device. “No, Ambulon, I’m a bit busy at the moment, I’ve another patient to attend to and-”

Ambulon gently pressed the device against Pharma’s face-guard as the jet turned a startled look onto him

 “Try it, for  _me_ ”

Pharma cast a suspicious glare at the camera before his optics shifted to the device, his wings continuing to flick as he considered it

“What flavor is it?” the jet questioned at last, voice a tad bit softer than before

“Its copper”

“Copper, hmm…”

The ‘ _almost-but-not-quite-yet-yes_ ’ look on Pharma’s faceplates spoke levels about the trust he placed in Ambulon to not let the device harm him

“… No”

Ambulon gave the device an obvious shake in the view of the camera

“No!” Pharma grumbled, slightly turning his helm to peer at Ambulon from the corner of his optic

* * *

First-Aid checked the time-stamp of the video and raised an optic-ridge at the tiny amount left of the video, as he severely doubted Ambulon would’ve been able to get Pharma of all mechs to even put his dermas on the device

* * *

“I DON’T EVEN  _LIKE_  COPPER!” Pharma’s shrill voice echoed out through the speakers, startling the medic enough that he almost dropped his data-pad

“YOU CAN’T MAKE ME! I  _TRY_  TO BE A GOOD SUPERIOR OFFICER, I  _TRY_ , I  _REALLY_  TRY! I TRY TO _LISTEN_ AND TRY TO  _UNDERSTAND_  YOUR HABITS, I TRY TO UNDERSTAND  _THIS SLAG_! I  _CAN’T_  DO IT!”

* * *

and then the video cut off, the final frame a hysterical Pharma with very bright optics and a blurred image-capture of Ambulon’s servo. Opening his comms, First-Aid scrolled down to where Ambulon’s designation was listed

‘ _Why are you like this_ ’


End file.
